


Goodbye, Love

by loki_tony_peter



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: About to Die, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Parent Marvin (Falsettos), Goodbyes, HIV/AIDS, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad, Song: Goodbye Love (Rent)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_tony_peter/pseuds/loki_tony_peter
Summary: After recieving the news from Charlotte, Marvin must tell his family that he's dying. Can they come to terms with it in time or will it break them?





	Goodbye, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this short. This the first thing I've published on here.

When Whizzer officially passed, only Marvin was by his side. Marvin had to tell him, but he wasn't ready to tell his family. He didn't know if the news would sadden his lover or possibly give him even the smallest sliver of hope. All he knew was, Whizzer deserved to know.

"Hey, kid..."

"Hey, Marvin..." Whizzer's voice was weak and barely audible.

"Do you know? All I want is you... Anything you do is alright. Yes, it's alright..." Marvin sang softly. "Whiz, there's something I've gotta tell you."

Marvin hated the fear in his eyes. Whizzer knew. "Charlotte ran some tests on me... Whatever this is, I've got it..."

"No..." Whizzer choked out as a tear ran down. 

"Hey, no, look at me, love... This is okay... When this takes me, we'll be together again. And nothing can stop that..." 

"You're saying, I only get a small break before you come annoy me for all eternity?" 

Marvin laughed. So genuinely it broke the dam holding his tears. The tears stream down his face now, his smile a fight between love and pain. "Yeah," he breathed. 

"Tell Jason... Tell Jason, I love him and I'm so proud of him. I always will be." Marvin nods.

Whizzer coughs and it turns to a painful hack. Marvin can see him hanging on to life desperately. Marvin lifts his hand to kiss the back off it. "It's okay... You can let go, it's okay... I love you so much... I'll see you soon..." Marvin stood and leaned over to give Whiz one last kiss. 

"I love you..." Whizzer whispered and with that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to continue this where he tells everyone. Maybe him dying. And what he leaves behind.


End file.
